


What The Fuck

by fabuloushine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Jealous Liam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabuloushine/pseuds/fabuloushine
Summary: Long story short, Rita Skeeter wrote something that makes Liam wouldn't hesitate to launch Avada Kedavra at her.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	What The Fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potteraeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potteraeken/gifts).



> This is my first story, so, hello everyone!ˎ₍•ʚ•₎ˏ  
> This story is dedicated to spicy, my dearest soulmate because, without her, this story won't even exist in the first place. Thank u bestie, and I don't just mean thank you for correcting grammar for this fic, but everything. Thank u for being everything I need, even though I haven't been able to do the same for u.
> 
> Anyway, I hope u would enjoy reading this hot mess. Also, leave kudos and comments, maybe? I would very happy to know ur thoughts:D

"What the fuck?" is the first sentence that came out of Liam's mouth this morning.

A big piece of pumpkin pie on the plate suddenly gets ignored, losing fame to sheets of Daily Prophet. Mason was sitting right beside him, staring at his best friend with a questioning look. Since when can Liam Dunbar ignore a pumpkin pie? And since when does he give the newspaper, that by the way, he called the Ministry of Magic's bullshit, his interest and not just flip over it?

Mason moved to get a peek at what Liam read. There, Mason got his answer written in all capital letters and bold font as the title of an article. And the answer to the question as to why Liam's face gets so red even though in the Quidditch match yesterday, Hufflepuff won against Slytherin is:

**TEN REASONS WHY THEO RAEKEN COULD BE A PERFECT BOYFRIEND AND ONE REASON HE COULDN'T.**

And right underneath it, the writer's name:

_By Rita Skeeter_

Spontaneously Mason puts his hand on the blue-eyed boy's shoulder.

"First, he is the winner of the Triwizard Tournament. Yes, Theodore Karl Raeken, 18 years old, is the winner of our legendary championship that officially ended two weeks ago after he beat..." Liam starts to read it with his voice, that in Mason's opinion, was a little bit too loud. And a _little bit_ _too_ aggressive.

"Second, he's so handsome. I know we can't say that physical appearance is everything, but who can refuse the charm of this handsome young man that looks like... _.what the fu_... The Greek Gods?" A dark aura is coming off from Liam. The edges of the papers that he had earlier held with his fingertips were now wrinkled because Liam squeezed it unconsciously.

"Three, he is a very polite young man. This is a fact, based on my personal experience of meeting Theo due to an interview he is the most polite young man I have ever known. He kissed my hand, said how my clothes made my beauty shine even more, and he also pulled out a chair for me. Not quite there, he even asked me to dinner! (which you know I had to reject for reasons of professionalism)."

That's it. Liam’s had enough. It’s not even nine a.m yet and Liam already feels like he’s a volcano that was ready to toss out all of its magma. "This bitch," he hissed like a snake.

He had just taken out his wand from the pocket of his robe, preparing to burn the cursed sheet of paper when he remembered something. He rashly opened the newspaper again, searched for Rita motherfucker Skeeter's writing, and then silently read the last paragraph.

_The only reason why Theo couldn't be the perfect boyfriend is that, turns out our sweet boy already has a boyfriend! As you can see in the picture, the boy that’s hugging our dream prince is a Hogwarts student named Liam Dunbar from Hufflepuff. Yes, you are not reading wrong, he's a Hufflepuff, I also wonder how they can be together. However, based on a little out-of-topic conversation that I had with him when I interviewed him a few days ago, I think (shush ... Don't tell Mr. Dunbar) Theo would dump him because he can't stand his spoon-fed attitude. With this fact, I'm positive that a tournament with Mr.Raeken's heart as the medal would be happening soon!_

And with that ladies and gentlemen and highnesses, Liam exploded.

It happens so fast.

One second Liam slams the newspaper against the table, one second he grabs his wand, and one second he shouts, _"Bombarda Maxima!"_ with the tip of the wand pressing down on the image of Rita Skeeter's face, charring it into small pieces. And also in one second, he jerks his books into his hands, leaving, even though none of the food had landed in his stomach.

Just as he turns towards the door a boy dressed in Hogwarts uniform with a Jamrud and silver tie comes over. A smile is painted on his face. The smile that Liam now remembers Rita Skeeter called ‘a smile that is as sweet as honey’.

"Good morning, suns---"

"DON'T TALK TO ME!"

Liam spat at Theo and the older boy reacted to it by getting stiff in his place. Ignoring hundreds and hundreds of pupils that directed their attention at him, Liam passed Theo and walked away, his stomp tougher than usual. Leaving Mason behind, who is currently looking at his best friend's lover with a lot of concern.

\---

This is official, today is the worst day Liam has ever had in his 17 years of life. After the torture he had to experience this morning, he didn’t imagine today could be worse. But apparently, just because Liam can't think of it, doesn't mean it won't happen. He failed at making _Felix Felicis_ potion and of course, Snape with his pure selflessness volunteered to make fun of him in front of the entire class because of that. And then a Ravenclaw girl he partnered with in Transfiguration accidentally spilled a bottle of ink, a full bottle of ink, onto his Herbology homework which makes him unable to submit it on time, and as a consequence of it, now he has to rewrite it but five inches longer.

And now, here he is, at the end of the day, while the other kids are having fun eating delicious food in the Great Hall, he, on the other hand, is sitting alone in the corner of the library, crying in the middle of old books about a magic plant, whatever that plant is. Liam can't bring himself to care at all. He's just so tired. And pissed. And kinda guilty for yelling at Theo earlier in the day. Oh, as if all of those shitty things that happened to him are not enough, now his stomach decides to have an orchestra, singing a song about how hungry they are.

Great. So fucking great.

His eyes began to feel heavy and puffy because of crying too much when a hand, a bigger hand, came and held him. That hand is familiar for Liam, he knows exactly who the owner is. So when that person lifts him from the chair to put him on their lap, he just surrenders. Instead, Liam hugs the person's neck and melts on their chest.

"Hi, sunshine," Theo's voice creeping in the air, sounds so sirenic in Liam's ears. Like a baby, Theo petted him, one hand wrapping tight around his waist, while the other hand stroked his hair.

Liam wants to be in Theo's arms forever. Or at least, for a few hours forward. He doesn't think Theo would protest, however, the older boy still needs to make up to Liam, right? (yes, Liam is fully aware it’s none of Theo's fault but who can he blame besides him? So, _this is Theo's fault_ , and no, Liam doesn't take any criticism).

"Liam…"

Liam just mumbles. He moves to sink his body more into Theo's despite the fact there's no gap even of an inch between them.

"Hey, I know you're hungry. Pull your head up from down there and let's eat, I brought you a cheese sandwich and orange juice."

Before Theo even finished his words, Liam's head had already straightened. For the first time since he woke up this morning, Liam really looked at his favorite green eyes. He said, "where?!" hysterically when he didn't see what Theo had promised at the table.

Theo let a giggle out of his mouth and when he stops, he looks directly at Liam's ocean eyes with a clear fondness in his eyes. And Liam couldn’t help but blush. Liam wishes he didn't, because now he is too busy controlling his blush, he can't accuse Theo of what his brain is telling him, that this Slytherin just said that thing about food earlier so he would look up at him.

But of course, it doesn’t last long, after a minute Liam loses his patience, and with that also his shyness so he asks, "Where is my cheese sandwich, Theodore?"

Liam gets a tame slap on his cheek for that. But right after that, Theo takes his wand, and with a spell that Liam didn't know, he brings out the food and the drink.

"Don't make a fuss if you don't want to get kicked out for eating in the library," warned Theo.

"If I got kicked out then you do too."

Theo raised his left eyebrow. "Hmmm, no? Madam Pince won't kick out a good boy like me," he teased.

If today were just a regular day, Liam would continue this narration with, "yeah but what’s the point of you being here if I'm not?" And then they would bicker until one of them didn't have any smart words to reply with and they would try to get away with kissing the other. But since Liam started this day with knowing the lovely Miss Rita Skeeter blatantly flirted with his boyfriend, that silly joke triggered him.

"I'm sitting on your lap now but, okay okay, I get it, Mr. Ten-Reasons-Why-He-Can-Be-A-Perfect-Boyfriend, " Liam retorted, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Hey, don't be like that ..." Theo said hurriedly, although he was also laughing, "I know you're not really mad at me but come on, how could you ignore me for a whole day?"

"It just lies she made to get people's attention, you know it and so does everyone, Liam."

"Oh so are you saying her article about how Mr. Theodore Raeken is so handsome like the freaking Adonis and clever and has the potential to be the best Seeker in the world, is just lies?" He asked rhetoric, with a mocking tone.

"Are you gonna say those are lies?" Theo asked back.

 _This motherfucker_ , Liam thought. Of course, he won't say those are lies. His boyfriend is too perfect for his own good and it makes Liam feel glorious for having him as his. But admitting it? Out loud outside of his head? It's a whole other topic, and Liam is too tired now, so he decides to not say anything at all. Instead, he just looks at Theo with the flattest expression he has.

The opposite of Liam, Theo's smirk is getting wider and he is laughing again, this time louder but still under control. Not giving a reaction, Liam is still sticking with his resting face. But then, as quick as the wind blowing, before Liam could notice, Theo grasps his hands, pulls him so their heads are closer, and plants a small kiss on his lips for a second.

"I love you, sunshine." He kissed Liam's forehead. "How is it possible for me to say I want to break up with you, " he paused to kiss both sides of his cheeks, "if the word _leaving you_ never even crossed my mind?" And here Theo's lips landed on the tip of his nose.

They had been together for a year, but for something like this, Liam can still feel his cheeks heat up, his stomach suddenly seems to be translucent, and hundreds of butterflies are flying through it.

"You can't be mad anymore, can you?" Theo brought his face closer to his boyfriend's lowered face, nuzzling Liam's cheek. And Theo was right, the kiss was perfect to silence Liam.

Liam took a deep breath before saying with annoyance, "I love you too, unfortunately."

"By the way, I have a surprise for you tomorrow. Tomorrow you will start your day with a red face from happiness instead of from being angry," said Theo in Liam's left ear before he left a kiss there. And when Liam's mouth opened to say something Theo pushed the cheese sandwich into his mouth, forcing him to continue eating.

\---

Okay, Liam knows how he acted yesterday in the Great Hall is _kinda_ exaggerated, but what the hell, everyone, _everyone_ , is staring at him today? And not just that, they’re grinning and laughing when they do that?!

Liam's brain began to suggest other things, more plausible reasons. Those kinds of things like eye wax, that haven't gone away. But it's also impossible considering the last thing he always does before stepping out of his room is making sure he looks perfect in the mirror. And he also did it today.

"Hey, Kira!" He calls when his eyes caught his senior, who's also from Hufflepuff, and yanks her to walk beside him. "Why is everyone staring at me? Did I do something wrong or what?" He asked with his voice like a murmur.

Kira's first answer is a frown on her forehead and her second answer is, "you haven't seen it?"

"Seen what?"

Kira's index finger pointed to a piece of parchment stuck to the foundation of the hallway. Liam looked at the pillars he had passed, as well as the pillars in front of him, each one of them has a piece of parchment. As well as the dozens of other pillars at Hogwarts.

"I thought it was a schedule for the Quidditch match next month?" He said, confused. What's on the parchments?

Kira only smiled wryly in return. Then she pushed Liam out of the way, implicitly telling the boy to read what was written on the piece of parchment that made him get eyed by the whole school.

Liam's blue eyes traced the string of letters that were there.

**TEN REASONS WHY LIAM DUNBAR IS A PERFECT BOYFRIEND AND HE'S MINE!**

_By Theo Raeken_

"THEO RAEKEN WHAT THE FUCK?!"


End file.
